This invention relates generally to rack-mounted hardware in a data center, and in particular to retention mechanisms for retaining computer servers and other computing assets in larger housings or enclosures within a rack.
In a conventional data center, computer servers and other computing assets are stored and enclosed in server racks. The standard width of a computer server is 19 inches. To hold a standard computer server, therefore, conventional server racks have mounting trays that have a width of 19 inches to secure the server. To install a server in a standard rack, the server is put on one of the trays in the rack, slid into the rack, and then secured to the rack with screws.
This process works for standard sized equipment and racks, but it does not allow for servers and/or racks that are not of the standard size. For example, if the rack were larger than the standard 19-inch server, or if the server to be mounted were smaller than the standard 19-inch rack, or both, the server would not fit well within the rack's tray. It would be difficult to install or mount a server to the frame of a larger server rack because of the difference in widths. When a shelf or tray is used to hold the server in the server rack, the server can move or slide on the tray. Conventional straps or anti-slip mats may not provide the adequate friction for retaining the server on the rack. Thus, there is a need for a system to easily and removably secure servers and other computing assets in larger sized server racks or trays.